


Dating Advice

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa goes to Alex for dating advice but gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Advice

It used to be awkward whenever Alex invited Louisa into her room at the manor. There was always that memory of the first time that they’d really gotten to know each other, when Alex had become so drunk that Louisa had had to look after her. Over time, it had become less awkward. They’d had movie marathons in that room, and talked about girls. Sometimes there were even sleepovers (which, despite Louisa’s fears, were not awkward or sexual at all).

So it was strange, now, that it was awkward again. After all, it wasn’t like Louisa was intending to date Alex’s ex. Just her friend.

“I won’t bite,” said Alex. She smiled, and it only looked a tiny bit forced.

“But it’s weird, isn’t it?” asked Louisa. “And kinda stupid. We’ve already been on one date… if getting coffee counts as a date.”

“It does,” said Alex. “And it’s not weird! I promise. It’s not like you’re asking me for sex advice or anything.”

“Well, not yet.” Louisa blushed, and Alex laughed.

“So you’re a virgin and you’ve never been on a date before.” Louisa nodded.

“Well, don’t worry. I was in that position once too. Mama helped me with it. Well, she couldn’t help me with the little details but the bigger stuff, you know?” said Alex. Louisa looked up and found that Alex was nervous too.

“Stop scratching your hand,” said Louisa.

“Sorry.” Alex laid her hands flat on the table. “Nervous tic. So um, what exactly do you need my help with?”

“Everything,” said Louisa. She picked up a bun from out of the glass bowl in the middle of the table and started tearing it apart. “What to talk about, what to say, what to do… and where to go next.”

“Hmm. Well, I know where you could go. The thing about Lisa is that she loves to explore abandoned places. Usually with Starshine, if she can get him in there. And you can talk about music and horses, those are two things that she likes and you like. Just be yourself around her. Like how you are with me,” said Alex.

“What was it like for you when you were first dating?” asked Louisa. “If that isn’t a bad question to ask.”

“I’ll need a lot of wine if I want to talk about my first date,” said Alex. “But it was awkward. There was the class difference and I didn’t know where to take her. Our first kiss was awkward too. Because she was wearing lipstick and I didn’t want to get my grubby hands all over her and…” Her fingers curled up. “I’m sorry, I’m too sober to talk about this.”

“It’s okay,” said Louisa. “Kinda strange for a kid to wear lipstick, but Anne’s just that kind of fancy.”

“Who said Anne was my first girlfriend?” asked Alex. She laughed but cut it off. “Um. Yeah. So it’s awkward.”

“I need advice on everything,” said Louisa. “How to kiss and where to put my hands and just everything.”

“Well I’m not giving you a demonstration,” said Alex, laughing. “Or showing you physically. You just kind of press your lips to hers but not hard or in a pucker. If she wants your tongue she’ll ask for it. Physically. And your hands can go wherever, she’ll let you know if she doesn’t want them somewhere. I don’t know what she likes, honestly. Ask her.”

“Wouldn’t that be awkward?” asked Louisa.

“Are you kidding? Lisa thinks that you’re adorable,” said Alex.

“She does?” asked Louisa. “Did she talk about our…?”

“Yes she talked about your first date,” said Alex. “She wouldn’t shut up about it, actually.”

“And that wasn’t too much for you?” asked Louisa.

“No,” said Alex. “Well, sometimes I’d find something else to do. But that’s not important.”

“It is if it makes you upset,” said Louisa.

“It’s really okay,” said Alex. “I’m slowly getting over it.”

“How?” asked Louisa.

“Not telling,” said Alex. “But you really have nothing to worry about.”

“Date-wise or with this?” asked Louisa.

“Both,” said Alex. She smiled at her friend. 

“Okay, I’ll try to keep that in mind,” said Louisa. “Thanks for your help, Alex.”

“Well, it’s not like you could ask anyone else,” said Alex. “No other girls who like girls and are experienced at dating around here.” It didn’t need to be said that there weren’t any of those girls around yet.

“I’d ask you anyway,” said Louisa. “We’ve always got each others’ backs, remember?”

“Yeah, because drunken promises are binding,” said Alex.

“I wasn’t drunk,” said Louisa. “Are you still sure that you don’t mind me coming to you for girl advice?”

“Lisa already did,” said Alex. “Only she wanted my blessing to pursue you. At least, I think she did. But I gave it because I don’t want my friends to be single or unhappy just because of me.”

“That’s very noble of you,” said Louisa. Alex shrugged.

“I’m a good friend,” said Alex. “Now one of us should probably leave before I decide to go to a bar. Or to empty the Baroness’ wine cellar.”

“Sorry,” said Louisa.

“Stop apologising,” said Alex. She smiled, but it didn’t look real. Her knuckles were white from clutching the table.

“I’ll just go,” said Louisa. She swept up the remains of the bun, then realised that she didn’t know where to put them.

“Don’t.” Louisa barely heard what Alex said, but she felt the small zap when Alex grabbed her wrist. “I need you to stay now. To keep me sober and sane and-“

“I’ll stay,” said Louisa. “It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.”

Louisa wondered if the couch in Alex’s room had ever been used for anything but comforting a friend. She certainly didn’t mind, it was the least she could do for a friend. Sometimes the curiosity was annoying, but she could always squash it. And she knew that Alex would talk if she wanted to.

“I’m a bad friend,” said Alex once the crying had passed for now.

“You’re not,” said Louisa. “I kind of knew that this would happen.”

“Well if I’m a bad friend then I’m a horrible girlfriend,” said Alex. “She’s stuck in Pandoria and I’m not doing anything. Well, not exactly. It’s-” She stopped, and Louisa was suddenly reminded uncomfortably of the time that Alex had thrown up on her. She had that same look in her eyes.

“What is it?” asked Louisa, trying not to inch away from her.

“I’ve been having sex with Katja.”

“Oh,” said Louisa.

“I know!” said Alex, raking her hands through her hair. “It’s so stupid and horrible but I can’t stop.”

“Why?” asked Louisa. “I mean, I can see why you’d want to do her, but after what happened with James?”

“That’s why it’s so stupid,” said Alex. “She hurt my family and she hurt me and there’s that awkward history with her but she just makes me feel better. For a little while. Or a few hours.”

“Well, at least you’re not hurting yourself anymore,” said Louisa. “Unless you’re into some kinky stuff.”

“I am. But I just feel so guilty,” said Alex. “I’m practically cheating on my girlfriend.”

“Well, I don’t know how to help you,” said Louisa. “Stop pulling your hair out.” She grabbed Alex’s hands, only wincing slightly at the shock of static.

“Don’t tell anyone,” said Alex. “I’m trying to keep it a secret.”

“Well, yeah, I can see why it’d be a problem if people found out,” said Louisa. “She’s not just another girl, she’s your enemy. The one that you fight in public but behind closed doors…”

“Yeah, it’s a really bad thing,” said Alex. “The druids would probably make me wear a chastity belt.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” said Louisa. “Can I ask when it started?”

“After James was having nightmares,” said Alex. “She showed up in my room that night. Then we started fighting so she teleported us away. I don’t know why she suggested it or why I said yes but…” Alex spread her hands in a helpless gesture. “Here we are.”

“And it’s just sex,” said Louisa. “You’re sure that there isn’t any love there?”

“Not that I’ve seen, although she shows up a lot more often now,” said Alex. “Even in my dreams. One night I was having a dream and-“

“Censor it,” said Louisa. “For my virgin ears.” She laughed.

“Alright,” said Alex, grinning. “I woke up with her in my bed. She probably sent me that dream.”

“Well, as long as she’s only doing that and not using magic to steal energy from you or something, I guess it’s okay,” said Louisa.

“Oh, the only way she steals energy is by-“

“I get it,” said Louisa, putting a hand up to stop her. “You look better now. And you’ve looked better and seemed calmer lately. It’s a good thing.”

“Really?” asked Alex. “Even though I feel guilty later?”

“It’s keeping you calm,” said Louisa. “And we do need to keep you calm.”

“I guess,” said Alex. “What am I gonna tell Anne, though?”

“What you just told me,” said Louisa. “But don’t keep it from her. Also don’t dump it on her as soon as she gets back.”

“It stops when Anne’s back,” said Alex. “I made her promise that. If she breaks her promise, she’ll end up back in Pandoria.”

“Good,” said Louisa. “Because then you’ll have Anne to keep your bed warm.”

“That’s the plan.” Alex smiled, and Louisa realised that she’d never really seen her smiling properly before. For the first time, she saw hope in her eyes.


End file.
